Demigods: Hermes Staff
by FierySonOfHephaestus
Summary: A rewrite of my original story. Better plot and more planned out. Enjoy! (all main characters are OC's) (some romance, not enough for it to be a genre) Please submit OC's for me to use as secondary characters around camp. PLEASE PM them. This takes place
1. They're One Eyed ?

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO or HoO, well maybe just a little. JK.**

**A/N: And hes back like lightning! Hi sorry, school and stuff but I'm back, with a new story!**

* * *

><p>My name's Martin Zukko and my life was pretty normal until giant one-eyed bullies threw taxis at my friends and I. It all started like this. We were on a field trip with a New York City high school, A. Phillip Randolph Campus High School to be exact. It was for the ninth grade at the end of the year to Dave and Busters. I was hanging' out with my two best friends, Zach Carmichael and Zoey Mozet most of the day. I had been friends with Zach since second grade, while Zoey had just moved from London, England to NYC three months ago.<p>

Zoey had auburn hair and yellow-green eyes. She usually wore a yellow headband, a white tee, and a yellow hoodie with jeans and converse. Zach looked like a stereo typical skater. He had short but messy blonde hair and green eyes. He always wore a camo tee, cargo shorts, and vans. I had longish messy jet black hair and striking blue eyes. I wore a white hoodie, black tee, jeans, and black _Air Jordans. _

I had been playing skeeball when the biggest bully Magnus Morehead came up to me with his two goons. Magnus wasn't the skinniest, but he was mean. "Sup' chump," snickered Magnus. His goons also snickered. Zach pushed by him and said, "Fatty Maggi, get outta the way!" Magnus eyes looked like fire and them he punched Zach in the rib cage two times. "I tried hitting him and he kicked my crotch. We both doubled over.

Zoey ran over and said, "The hell Magnus!" No matter what she said, her British accent made it hot. Magnus slapped her. When a teacher started coming over, Magnus and his buddies forms started flickering. Soon they were twelve feet tall one-eyed creatures.

"Cyclopes," I breathed. I remembered learning about Greek myths in school, I had taken a liking for cyclopes, just not now. Everybody screamed. Zach, Zoey, and I had started running. The cyclopes were terrifying. A heard hooves right before all three of us tripped and blacked out.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: This chapters gonna be a little less fast paced and more elaborated.**

**OC: Chloë Armitz submitted by DeadlyDaughterOfHermes**

* * *

><p>I had woken up in what felt like a bed. There was a boy with green hair was feeding me yellow squares, which tasted like green <em>Jolly Ranchers. <em>(My favorite.)

After he noticed I was awake he said with a smile and squinted eyes, "Wassup'? I'm Sam!"

"Uh, hi," I mumbled lazily. I had a killer headache. Zoey and Zach ran over to me. Zoey had said she didn't blackout long, neither did Zach, but I had been out for five days.

I got up and asked, "Where the hell am I?" "Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods!" Happily shouted Sam. "No," I breathed. "Greek Myths ar- are... MYTHS!" I exclaimed. "I couldn't believe it either when I first arrived," said Sam.

"So I'm a demigod?" I asked. "Mmmmhhmmm," happily answered Sam. "So," I said with a smile. "Who's my godly parent!?"

"Ain't that easy," answered Sam. "You see, you get claimed by a god at a certain time in camp." "Are Zoey and Zach demigods?" I asked. "Of course," Sam answered.

...o-o-o...

I was outside. A heart-shaped face girl came up to Zach and I. She wore a pretty good-looking top. "Hey boys," she said. "Uh hi," I said. "I'm Chloë Armitz," she said back. "She touched my shoulder as she walked away. "The heck," I said after a minute of taking it in.

Other than that one girl, all the campers were weapon training. A man in a wheel chair came up to me. "I," he said, "am Chiron, trainer of demigods for millenia." "You don't look like the Chiron trainer of demigods I learned about in school?" I said askingly.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry." He stepped out of the wheelchair. But with no human legs, he had a horse's torso connected to a mans torso.

I walked away. A brown curly haired boy came up to me. "Hi," he said. "I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, Hermes cabin counselor, I'm incharge of getting new campers their camp half-blood tees." He threw me one and ran off.

Zach came up to me and said, "Sam said all new campers sleep in the Hermes cabin attic until they're claimed. So Zach and I made our way to our sleeping place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R**


	3. Claimed

**A/N: BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAAAAY!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in the Hermes cabin. Connor was right above me when I woke up. "SUP!" He shouted. A boy who looked like him, probably his twin brother said, "I'm Travis Stoll and I'm taking you to breakfast at the dining pavilion.<p>

I had an Eggo Waffle for breakfast. I had to sacrifice a pancake to the gods, since sacrificing food was a policy. The waffle was pretty good. I had green orange juice. (NO not snotty OJ, it was a magic goblet!) After finishing, Chiron called for me. He said he wanted me to get a weapon.

We walked into the weapon shade. You see, demigods use a metal called _Celestial Bronze. _I saw immediately plenty of Celestial Bronze _xiphos' _and kopis'. I passed by plenty of _dorys._ What caught my attention was a Celestial Bronze _novacula. _When I asked about it. Chiron said, "It's name is _O Θεóς Λάμα _or God Blade." "I'll take it," I said. I exited the shed with the _novcula _strapped to my belt. Chiron caught up and said, "This blade also turns into a watch." He tapped it and it flickered into a watch. "Woah!" I exclaimed. I put on the watch/novacula.

I went to archery. Let's get this straight, I am horrible, no wait, MORE than horrible at shooting a bow. I almost hit Zach with an arrow, a dull one though. So far Camp Half-Blood was nice.

-o-o-o-

Later that night, I went to my first campfire. We had a sing-a-long lead by the Apollo cabin. After the sing-a-long, Zach, Zoey and I's eyes flashed. Then a green trident appeared above Zach's head, a skull above Zoey's head, and a blue lightning bolt above mine.

"ALL HAIL!" yelled Chiron, "Zachary Carmichael SON OF POSEIDON, Zoey Mozet DAUGHTER OF HADES, and Martin Zukko SON OF ZEUS!" Everybody cheered. My head spun, "S-s-s-son of Zeus," I said. "No way!" yelled Zach. "This is awesome!" Zoey smiled. '_Claimed' _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R**

**Here is the oc template**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**GODLY PARENT:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**HISTORY:**

**DESCRIPTION:**


	4. Prophecy

**A/N: Sup my readers, how you liking the story? PLEASE R&R**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed in the Zeus cabin.I was by myself. I got up and got dressed. After eating breakfast I trained with God Blade. I turned it back to a watch and put it on. After that I turned around and saw a hispanic girl sitting at the campfire pavilion. She had gray eyes and long, wavy brown hair and dark skin.<p>

I walked over to her. Once I got over to her I looked at her and said, "Hi, I'm Martin Zukko, I'm 14." "Uh, hi I'm Amelia Martinez, I'm 12," she replied. "How long you been here?" I asked. "A year," she said as she got up and walked away limping. _'that girl's something'_ I thought.

-o-o-o-

Later that day Chiron called me up to the big house. When he saw me he said, "Go see Rachel the Oracle, Sam will show you to her."

After getting to Rachel her eyes went green anshe said in the voice of three of her,  
><em>"Spawn's of the big three,<br>Shall go forth,  
>and retrive the messengers staff,<br>one fight,  
>shall decide the gods fait."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short chapter, Writers block I'm taking 2 more OC's before main quest!<strong>


	5. QUEST!

**A/N: Well, NO OCs time to use my own, :{ cat frown... Some EXPLICIT LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>As I fell asleep, a dream appeared. I had been standing in the middle of a field, which looked like a coast line. It was an island, Honolulu to be exact. I don't know how I knew, I've never been. A dragon came after Zach, Zoey and I. We ran. I couldn't speak. God blade mysteriously appeared in my hand. As I turned around, I smelt spit and saw teeth.<p>

I woke up with a **JOLT**. It was Zach. "Time for breakfast," he told me. I got up, dressed and we walked ou of the Zeus cabin. As we walked towards the dining pavilion, Amelia came up and hugged Zach's side.

"Uh, Amelia?" I asked. "Zach just seemed, well REALLY nice." He kissed her cheek. "So um, your a thing?" I asked. Amelia nodded. We all went and sent down.

My goblet filled with green orange juice. I ate a stack of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It was pretty good. Of course the eggs were green. Two reasons, I loved the story _Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seus _and I loved anything green. I stuffed everything down and walked away.

When I stepped down the last step, Chloë and some brown headed seventeen year old dude came up to me, "Right there!" She yelled, "he's the one FLIRTING with me!" _'flirting?' _I thought. Right after that thought I felt a punch in my left ribs. I immediatley took out God Blade. I readied my blade. He pulled out a longsword. "Shit," I breathed.

I sprinted away. I heard a, "Come back wuss!" I ran even faster. When I looked back Chloë was GIGGLING! She lied purposley to get me practically KILLED.

Soon enough some satyr got Chiron and he pretty much saved me. I saw both of them walk away. _'few' _I thought.

After that I had a normal day, UUUUNNNTIIIL, _until _being the key word. Chiron summoned me to the big house. "Wassup," I said to Chiron. "Well," he said. "That prophecy, it pretty much said You, Zach, and Zoey need to go on a quest to retrieve Hermes' staff. I nodded, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it, turns out I don't need an OC.<strong>


	6. Cafe le' treble

I woke up 4:00 a.m to Zoey and Zach packed up and ready to go, "The hell," Zoey said. "GET UP AND GET READY!" I bolted up got and dressed. I had packed the day before. Chiron gave us, $250, 15 drachma, and greyhound bus tickets. Argus the camp's hundred eyed security guard would be driving us to the greyhound station. From there we would take a bus to the amtrack, take the amtrack to California, and find our way to Honolulu from there.

We got into Argus' new Lambroghini. Zach and I sat in the back while Zoey sat shotgun with Argus driving. Argus drove off from Long Island Sound and on to the highway. Zach had a serious look on his face. "What're you thinking about?" I asked. "N-nothing," answered Zach. I knew he was thinking about something.

We arrived at the greyhound station. We gave our farewells and boarded the bus. I sat next to a little boy and a mother. It was, HORRIBLE. The son was like, "Momma, I want a puppy!" and the woman was all like, "You not gettin' no puppy, you lucky you got a hamster!" The boy started sobbing. I sighed. The woman apoligized and I said it was okay. even though it wasn't.

I fell asleep. Horrible mistake, I dreamt. I dreamt I was in a dark room. I saw a boy with dark hair swept over his left eye. He punched me. As I ran I heard a demonic voice say, "SON OF ZEUS!" I then woke up. Zoey told me this was our stop. We got off. It was sunny. I took off my hoodie and put it in my back pack. Zoey did the same. It wasn't time to get on the amtrack so we went to a cafe. I had a coffee and muffin.

A man came up to me and asked, "Young man, you look healthy, you shouldn't be eating a muffin to fattin you up." "Uh okay," I said as I took a bite. He smacked me. Everybody looked at him. "Martin Zukko!" "Uh-oh," I said as I readied god blade. Zoey got out her stygian iron daggers that turned into a ring, and Zach got out his celestial bronze xiphos that turned into a belt.

The man's figure flickered and he turned into a Kobalos. He took out a dory and threw it. I dodged and stabbed at him. He turned into yellow dust. Everybody screamed. We all ran and caught the amtrack unseen.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter was good, right? Thats what I thought. As you can see I used the OC I made in the dream.<strong>


	7. Hydras and Heroes

**More about OC in later chapters. But heres another chapter.**

* * *

><p>I sat down. Both Zach and Zoey had fallen asleep. I sat awake, too scared to fall asleep because my nightmares. I thought about that boy with hair swept over his eyes. It scared me.<p>

I took out a notebook and started sketching out the strange boy. Zoey woke up and to a look at the notebook. "Who?" She asked. "Nobody," I lied. I then just started doodling stick men with swords and bows.

The amtrack was taking a stop in Indiana. Zach insisted that we stop by 'The Hall of Heroes Museum' since we were in Elkhart. We got a taxi and hopped in. "Hall of Heroes Museum," Zach told the driver. I fell asleep, and thank the Olympians I didn't dream.

Zoey shook me. I opened my eyes. We had arrived at The Hall of Heroes. I sighed as did Zoey. We entered the museum. Zach ran around and touched wax Spider-man and wax Captain America. He then took a picture with his iPhone 6. He then saw a staue of Wonder Woman wearing a revealing costume, so he took a pic. (Of course...)

I saw a pack of teen boys around a Spider-Girl statue wearing a really tight costume. "Pervs," Zoey muttered. I chuckeled at the thought of the boys mentally undressing her. Then out of nowhere one of the "pervs" looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Uh, Zoey," I said nervously. Then all of them were staring at us. Zach came up to us. "Uh, those guys are starting to freak me out," I said. Zach nodded. They started walking over. They got over to us.

A boy with orange messy hair looked at me, he had reptilian eyes. "Uh, hi," I said. All seven of them hissed. They got in a tight circle and there forms flickered. Soon a seven headed creature was ahead of us. The museum was cleared. Just us and the creature.

"HYDRA," Yelled Zoey. It chomped at me. I took out god blade, Zoey took out her daggers, and Zach readied his sword. Zach slashed off a head. "Zach you ARSE!" exclaimed Zoey. "You know what happens when you slash one head, off-" She was cut off by a scream and then the Hydra grew two more heads. "THAT!" She yelled.

We rand and hid behind a giant poster. I heard a sound as if somebody spit out a lugi and then saw the poster melt. "Acid!" I yelled. We ran. As acid came towards me, I slashed at it and it was sent back. The Hydra dodged. I then had a luticrous idea. "Guys," I exclaimed. "What," Zoey said as if she was agitated. (Which she probably was.) "I say we try to get the Hydra to burn al of its own heads off!" I yelled.

"No way in hell that would work!" Said Zach. We dove behind something while the Hydra wasn't looking. "So," I said winded. "We go to the big mirror in the back and we make it lob a big acid lugi at it and it launches it back," I suggested. They nodded, and Zach then said, "Let's roll!"

We ran. As the Hydra caught sight of us we lead it towards the mirror. Zach climbed some stairs and jumped on top of the mirror. "Hey," he yelled. "Lizard butt!" It shot acid at the mirror as Zach dove out of the way. It burnt its heads off. "YES," We yelled in unison. We ran out of the museum and back to the amtrack station. "All aboard to Colorado now!" Yelled a driver. We boarded and sat down. We fell asleep on the amtrack. And of course I dreamt.

* * *

><p><strong>Some ideas with the Hydra were by DeadlyDaughterOfHermes Go check her out!<strong>


	8. Hotel Romance

**I love writing for this website!**

* * *

><p>My dream started like this. I was on a beach in Honolulu. (No duh!) The beach was clear, and the sky was green and gray. I heard a cry, like a dragons cry. I walked in the sand. My jeans wore tore, as were my shoes and shirt. It agitated me because the Jordans I was wearing cost $150, but I remembered it was a dream.<p>

I kept walking around the beach. It felt so vivid. I had god blade in my hand. I felt a presence, it was behind me. I smelt disgusting breath, I turned around and my eyes widened. I ran. Crashing came from behind me. As I saw flames I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Martin," Zoey said. The bus broke down in this stop in Iowa. We left the train, my eyes were groggy. The sun shone, I had slept for like eight hours. We went to a McDonald's and we all ate a burger. We had $100 left. We just walked around. We had booked a hotel room since the amtrack to Colorado wouldn't come till 8:00 pm the next day.

I sat on my bed. I had to either sleep on the floor, or share a bed with Zach or Zoey. Of course I chose Zoey. I still had a big crush on her. I took out my notebook and sketched out that strange boy again.

Zoey came over. "That HAS to be somebody!" Exclaimed Zoey. "Well," I said. "This guy was in my nightmare." She nodded attentively. "I saw him in my dream too," she said. I looked at her. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. She got up and walked into the rooms living room.

I sat and drew different things. I had art as an elective in school. I drew a bird on a rose that sat on a willow branch. I signed it and closed the notebook.

I walked into the living room. I watched Spongebob Squarepants, I'll never be too old for that show. It was when Spongebob was "ugly". Zach and Zoey sat next to me. It almost felt like I was a normal teenager again. I had my arms around both of them. Zoey kissed my cheek, I'm just glad Zach didn't do the same. After the kiss my face looked like a tomato.

LINE BREAK: MYAAAAAAAAAH

It was later that night. I was on the bed in a gray tee and sweatpants, when Zoey walked out of the bathroom in a black bra and black yoga pants.

"Hey," she said as she got in bed with me. "Hi," I said. I looked calm, but in my head I was freaking out. She hugged me. "Uh... Since when were we a thing?" I asked. "Were not," she said. "But we can be," she told me with a smile. She kissed me on the lips. I kissed back. We pulled apart. I kissed her again, this kiss lasting for two minutes. After ssome more kissing we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There was some romance, YAAAY! Romance makes me feel so good.<strong>


	9. Geeno Knight

**Got some suggestions for this chapter by DeadlyDaughterOfHermes once again! XD**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. I was right next to Zoey, she was just too beautiful. I would like to explain why I had a major crush on Zoey. It had been when she first move to NYC. I had said hi maybe once or twice to her. I had then learned something pretty big about her, she had been cutting. I had then told Zach. We all strted talking. We had convinced her to stop the self harm. Well, we thought we convinced her. One day we saw her on a water tower. When she jumped. I jumped, but I flew 90-feet in the air and caught her safely. It was probably me being son of Zeus, now that I think about it. Soon she went to a support group and she was mentally healed. And now Zach and I loved spending time with her. Me liking spending time with her more than Zach. So that was our little back story.<p>

Zoey opened her beautiful eyes. "Hi," I said with a grin. We got up and got dressed. I looked away as Zoey changed her underwear. We walked out. Zach was watching the Playboy channel. He quickly changed it and we acted like we didn't notice.

We went to a diner for breakfast. I ordered a bluberry bagel, eggs and orange juice. Zach had five pancakes and a Pesi. (He didn't need THAT much sugar.) Zoey was eating toast, bacon and milk. We ate in silence. After we finished, we didn't need to waste cash so we dine n' dash'd.

We almost missed the amtrack because Zach said it was 8:00 pm when it was really 8:00 am so we quickly hopped on. I sat down and read a book I picked up in the bookshop inside the diner we ate at. It was The Green Mile by Stephen King. I finished it in about two hours. (FYI it's like six-hundered pages long.)

I fell asleep after that.

My dream started with the mysterious boy. "No Geeno," a dragon said. It was the dragon from my previous dream. "Cychreides, the demigods are nearing California!" Yelled Geeno. "We must set up defenses. Once they arrive in California, they will depart and arrive easily, they have a son of POSEIDON!" "GEENO KNIGHT, SON OF NYX, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Yelled Cychreides. "WE WILL SET UP NEVER! I CAN TAKE ON THREE DEMIGODS!" "Yessir," said Geeno Knight as my dream faded.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in two hours, AWESOME!<strong>


	10. Martin Wake Up!

**Nearing a good point in this story!**

* * *

><p>I hadn't been woken up by someone, I just woke up. Zoey was asleep. "Dude," Zach said. I looked at him. "We're just now leaving Nebraska. "I slept THAT long!?" I asked. He nodded.<p>

"We will be stopping in Denver," Zach told me. I nodded and started sketching Cychreides with Geeno. Zoey woke up without me knowing. "A dragon now!?" asked Zoey scaring me. I nodded then said, "I think I know who stole Hermes' Staff. It was a dragon named Cychreides. He was the dragon terrorizing Salamis in ancient Greece." She nodded.

"All gettin' off to Denva betta go!" Yelled the conductor. We exited the amtrack and it drove off. We walked off and down the street. I put a piece of bubble gum in my mouth. "Can I have a piece?" Zoey asked. I put a piece in her hand. We would be holding hands but Zach didn't know about us.

-o-o-o-

We went into a Starbucks. I ordered a grande decaf Mocha. I drank it cuddling with Zoey, Zach had gone to a comic book shop down the street. "You're absolutely beautiful," I told her after sipping my coffee. "She put her hand on my chest. I kissed her. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail. Once we saw Zach coming to the door through the window we moved a half a foot away from each other on the sofa.

"Saw you guys cuddling through the window," Zach said. "But that's not the point, I found this!" He pulled out a comic titled "Cychreides, Terrorizer of Salamis". I snatched and flipped through the pages. Out of nowhere I heard "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle" It was Zach's phone, he declined the call. He wasn't aloowed to use the phone outside of camp.

I kept looking through the comic. No answers why he would steal Hermes' Staff. We got up and left the Starbucks with our coffees. I held Zoey's hand since Zach knew now, because of our careless mistake.

We stayed at a Motel 6. I again had to share a bed. We sat on the bed cuddling watching "How I Met Your Mother" a show popular ten years ago. I kissed her, and then again, and again and again. We were making out. I had her boob cupped in my hand. She moaned. I lifted my shirt off as she peeled hers off. I saw her bra. I graabed her left boob while making out with her.

When my hand inched for her bra's back Zach walked in saying, "Martin wanna watch-," he immediatley turned and left. I never learned what he wanted to watch. Zoey and I stopped where we were and sat and finished the episode. After another five or six episodes, we fell asleep cuddling.

-o-o-o-

We woke up with grins. I gave her a kiss that said "good morning". We got up, and she said I didn't have to look away when she changed. Actually before putting on a different bra she came over to me and gave me a one minute kiss. My face was red as an apple. I saw here naked butt when she slid on red panties. I helped her pick a shirt out and she put on jeans. I changed into a teal shirt, white hoodie, cargo pants, and my Jordans.

We walked out of the room and we walked around since it wasn't quite time to board the amtrack. We had coffees and muffins. I talked with Zach about different things while Zoey read.

-o-o-o-

We boarded the amtrack heading to California, once we got to California, Zach said he would surf us across the water to Honolulu with his Poseidon demigod powers. I had feell asleep as I always do on amtracks, I of course dreamt.

I was in Honolulu again. I was next to Geeno. "Martin, Zachary and Zoey near us, Cychreides!" Geeno exclaimed. "Why can't we just set up defenses!" "SILENCE!" Yelled Cychreides. Now give mr the staff. He handed Cychreides Hermes' Staff. Cychreides snatched it. Cychreides was ten times the size of Geeno. Geeno looked like fourteen to fifteen years old.

I saw two snakes on the staff. One started to move it's mouth but in Zoey's voice it yelled, "MARTIN GET UP!" My eyes shot open. "You yelled in your sleep," Zach told me. "You yelled '_We MUST Cychreides!' _I gulped, and my eyes widened with fright.

* * *

><p><strong>Romance and Suspense! DUNDUNDUN!<strong>


	11. Crash!

**More, More... MORE!**

* * *

><p>It had been a hour since I woke up. I had been looking at my sketches of Geeno Knight. "Geeno," I breathed. I looked at my charcoal drawing of Cychreides arguing with Geeno.<p>

"So his names Geeno?" Zoey asked. I nodded. "Weird name," she said. "I agree," Zach commented. Right after that I heard a screech, felt an impact and blacked out.

**...**

I woke up on the dirt. I saw Zoey and Zach, they were pretty bloody. I stood up, I felt an intense pain everywhere. I saw Zoey open eyes, Zach doing the same. "Ow!" Zoey cried. I helped her up. She had a wound on her left arm. Zach stood up, he wad a gash on his chest which was uncovered by his ripped shirt. I took my jacket and tried cleaning both of them.

I saw a couple other wounded, some who were up, and sadly a couple people dead, inclding the conductor. People were frantically calling 911 reporting an amtrack crash. We fled the crash site before we could somehow be blamed. I wondered how we crashed, my answer was soon to come.

We walked and soon saw a sign saying, 'Welcome, to Sacremento CA!'. We walked and walked and guess what walked. We found ourself at some cafe. I heard a crash behind us. When I turned around, there it was. It was a 20-feet tall monster. It was Magnus from the field trip. "Finally," Magnus said. "I CAN SEND YOU TO HELL!"

We ran once more. I took out my blade, as did Zoey and Zach. Atleast only one cyclopes was there. We turned and as I did my blade stabbed Magnus. Zach slashed as Zoey climbed up Magnus using her daggers. I stabbed again and once Zoey got on his head she stabbed in her dagger and pulled the dagger doown the side turning him into a sulfurus dust.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Much...Writers...Block!<strong>


End file.
